BIHAG MO!
by Joyal
Summary: Bart & Sophia drabbles. More to come? We'll see... 100 Days to Heaven
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

"Boss!"

Lumingon si Sophia kung saan nanggaling yung boses. Nakita nya si Bart. Huminto sya sa paglalakad at hinintay na mahabol sya ni Bart.

"Yes?" tanong nya.

"Libre ka tonight?"

"Bakit?" ngumiti si Sophia.

"Oh you know, it's only our anniversary." kinuha ni Bart ang isang kamay nya at hinalikan ito.

* * *

><p><strong>First Time<strong>

Si Bart at Sophia. Alone sa elevator ng opisina.

"Ba-bakit mo ko hinalikan?"

"Sophia... How do I say this.. Ah, er.." paliwanag ni Bart.

"Bart!"

"Kasi I'm inlove with you...Kuha mo?" he blurted out pagkatapos ay tiningnan ang reaksyon ni Sophia. Natawa lang ito at pagkatapos ay kiniss si Bart sa cheek.

"What was that for?" nag smile

"Ano sa tingin mo?" tanong ni Sophia na may smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure<strong>

"Ewan ko ba naman sa'yo Sophia. Sa dami-dami ng pwede mong mabunot na partner, si Bart pa!" sermon ni Madam Anna.

"Madam naman, kasalanan ko talaga yun?"

"Ano sa palagay mo Sophia?"

"Teka nga, well at least ikaw hindi ka kasama dun sa camping trip na yun."

"Ayun nga ang kinakatakutan ko eh." sabi ni Madam.

"Ha? Bakit naman?"

"Dahil mahirap kang control-in pag si Bart na ang kasama mo."

Natahimik at napaisip si Sophia.

"HOY MADAM HINDI AH!" asar na sagot nito.

* * *

><p><strong>Smut<strong>

"Bart, mag sta-start na ang meeting in 5 minutes. Halika na sa conference room." sabi ni Bobby na kapapasok lang sa opisina ni Bart kasama si Sophia sa likod nito.

Nakita nila si Bart na biglang binaba ang screen ng laptop nito at medyo flushed ang itsura.

"Give me 2 minutes." sabi nito na may forced na ngiti.

Confused ang nakapinta sa mukha ni Bobby while mukhang natatawa naman itong si Sophia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff<strong>

Busy si Bart sa si-net sa kanya na presentation ng Kuya Bobby nya. Pauwi na si Sophia pero naalala nya na nasa office pa si Bart. Dahil late na at nag tratrabaho pa ito, naisipan nyang dalan ito ng kape para makatulong.

Pumasok sya sa office at nilapag ang isang cup of coffee. Bart looked up sa kanya at ngumiti.

"Salamat." sabi ni Bart.

Tumango lang si Sophia at ngumiti then tumalikod na para lumabas.

Nung nakalabas si Sophia ay nakita ni Bart na may small note na nakadikit sa cup.

'_Kaya mo yan! :)'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting**

Outside Sophia's house. Nakaupo sina Bart at Sophia. It's been a week since nagpaalam na si Anna.

_"Are you sure you're okay"_

_"Oo naman." _She smiled at Bart to show him that she was sincere kahit na deep inside, mabigat ang puso nya

_"Sophia, you can tell me. "_

_"Iniisip ko lang.. Sa dami ng pinagdaanan natin Bart, bakit nandito ka pa rin? Alam mo, hindi naman ako magagalit sa'yo kung.."_

_"Sophia, no. I promised Kevin, I promised you and I promised myself na hindi kita iiwan." _

_"Oo, pero maiintindihan ko naman kung ayaw mo na eh."_

_"Sino ba nagsabi sayong ayaw ko na?"_ Nakangiting tanong ni Bart. Sophia looked down and sighed. Bart took her hands in his.

_"My dad once told me that you rarely get everything you want in life, but when you don't fight for it, you have less of a chance of getting it. So here I am. Fighting. For you. And I'm willing to keep fighting hangga't hindi ka pa handa. I'm here... For good, be it as an admirer or just a friend."_

_"Alam mong you're not 'just a friend'..."_

_"So what am I to you?"_

Tiningnan nya si Bart sa mata, _"Ano ba gusto mo?" _sabay ngiti.

* * *

><p><strong>Support<strong>

*Bart-Sophia Ramirez residence*

_"Bart, naalala mo nung accidentally mo kong nayakap sa office noon?" _tanong ni Sophia kay Bart na nakaupo next to her watching TV.

_"Accidentally? Trust me, that wasn't an accident."_ Bart said with a smirk.

"_Ewan ko sa'yo!" _Pinalo sya ni Sophia._ "Hindi nga, seryoso."_

_"Oo. I remember. Diba nga I told you na that was the first time na someone appreciated my own work? Yung walang pretention or any means to make me feel even more stupid." _He said rolling his eyes and looking down.

_"Maybe this was a bad idea." _Sophia said, _"Change topic na tayo."_

_"Okay lang ako. Alam mo, masaya nga ako eh. You know why? Dahil sa unang pagkakataon na yun, you praised me. It meant a lot. Syempre dahil sayo yun eh. Seriously._" Ngumiti si Bart. Napangiti rin naman si Sophia at kinuha ang kamay ng husband nya.

_"Wag mong iisipin ever na pumalpak ka sa kahit anong bagay. You can only try your best. Kapag di nila na-appreciate yun, sila ang may problema at hindi ikaw."_

Tumango si Bart at ngumiti, "I love you."

"I love you rin My Rotating Rotor Robot."


End file.
